


Managers

by lightningstormtc



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life, Yubi Yubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningstormtc/pseuds/lightningstormtc
Summary: Mitsuki Akane, a creative writing major fresh out of college and a huge Fubuki fan was offered a job by her old classmate and friend, A-Chan. She was to be a manager for one of the new members in her idol Fubuki's new branch of Hololive known as Hololive GAMERS. Akane waked into the HoloHQ with bright eyes and big dreams. Little did she know, the member that she would be managing would be the finger stealing, endurance freak of a puppy: Inugami Korone.
Relationships: Original Female Characters & A-Chan (Hololive), Original Female Characters & Inugami Korone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Managers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a one-shot! I hope you enjoy!

Managers

The blaring sound of an alarm snapped Mitsuki Akane from her dream. “My ice cream mountain…” She whined as she rolled over in bed. Today was a very important day for her. Today, Mitsuki Akane would start her job as a manager at the Hololive Productions. She would be assigned an idol to manage and communicate with. She didn’t really have much experience with idols, being a creative writing major fresh out of college. She had a hard time finding a job, but out of nowhere, someone who went to college offered her a job as a manager for something called the Hololive Production. She decided to do some research on the Hololive Production and COVER Corp and she was instantly hooked. She instantly fell in love with idols like Nakiri Ayame, Tokino Sora, and most of all, Shirakami Fubuki. Akane loved her bright and cheery personality, her design, and pretty much anything Fubuki. Akane smiled as she rolled out of bed, putting down her Fubuki body pillow. She stretched as she walked over to her bathroom. The first thing she did was take a shower. She didn’t want to be stinky on her first day, especially if she was going to meet the person behind Shirakami Fubuki. She then grabbed her hairbrush and started to brush her bright, scarlet hair. She never knew why her hair was the color it was, since both of her parents had brown hair, but she liked it, no matter what people said. After she finished brushing her hair, she put on a white blouse and a brown skirt, topping it off with a red tie. She put on her crimson glasses, which complimented her amethyst eyes perfectly. She took a deep breath and looked at her shaking hands. It was time for work.

* * *

“Ah, Akane-chan!” A-Chan ran up to Akane as soon as she opened the door. A-Chan minored in creative writing, so they shared a few classes together. They became very good friends very quickly. Their odd hair colors gave them some common ground, since over the years, people have been a lot less tolerant of things outside the norm since the magical community tried to integrate themselves into society. Not too long ago, a bunch of non-human beings such as beastkin, vampires, and mages came out, declaring themselves to be real, hoping for a peaceful integration with society. Unfortunately, the exact opposite happened. The United Nations immediately mobilized, creating the Magical International Liberation Foundation, otherwise known as MILF, to basically commit mass genocide on magical creatures, forcing them into hiding. Ever since then, there has been a huge stigma against things outside of the norm.

“A-Chan!” Akane ran over to hug her friend. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you in person!”

“It has been a while,” A-Chan smiled softly, pushing up her glasses. “Welcome to the Hololive Production.”

“Thank you!” Akane smiled sweetly at her friend. “Do you know who the person I have to report to is?”

“Of course,” A-Chan said. “I’m the head manager.”

“Really?!” Akane exclaimed. “That’s so cool! What will I be doing?”

“I’m not sure if you’ve heard this, but Fubuki-chan is starting her own branch of Hololive called Hololive GAMERS,” A-Chan said.

“I think I’ve heard of them,” Akane rubbed her chin. She didn’t keep up with the Hololive news too often, only caring to watch the idols livestream.

“Basically, you’re going to be managing one of them,” A-Chan explained.

“Cool!” Akane chirped, excited to get started. “When can I meet her?”

“Right now,” A-Chan said, a smile on her face. “Follow me.”

* * *

“Hi friend!” Akane was taken aback when Shirakami Fubuki was excitedly waiting for A-Chan and Akane at the door. To Akane’s surprise, the ~~cat~~ fox girl looked exactly like she did on screen, albeit minus the anime look.

“S-Shirakami-san!” Akane exclaimed, unable to hide her excitement. “It’s an honor to meet you! My name is Mitsuki Akane and I’m a huge fan!”

“You are friend!” Fubuki exclaimed, causing Akane’s heart to throb. She was undergoing a cuteness overload and she was trying her best not to faint and embarrass herself in front of her favorite idol of all time.

“Ah, Fubuki-chan,” A-Chan cut in, noticing Akane’s distress. “This is Mitsuki Akane. I brought her here to be a manager for one of the new Hololive GAMERS idols.”

“Ah I see,” Fubuki nodded her head cutely. “There’s only one person who doesn’t have an idol yet.”

“That seems to be the case,” A-Chan replied. “Is she here right now?”

“Yep!” Fubuki chirped, her smile growing wide. “Let me go get her!”

Fubuki skipped off to another exit to the office, humming a tune. “She’s so cute!” Akane squealed, unable to contain her excitement. “I want to give her pats so badly!”

“If you keep working here, I’m sure you’ll get the chance,” A-Chan said, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“Yay!”

* * *

A couple minutes later, the door opened again. Fubuki walked in, closely followed by a girl with a yellow jacket and a white skirt. Akane noticed a small tail wagging nervously as she laid eyes on the girl. She then looked at her head, almost missing the floppy ears on her head. In fact, she would have missed them completely if they didn’t twitch from time to time. “Korone-chan, this is going to be your manager!”

“H-hello,” Akane waved awkwardly. She was very bad with social situations, but Fubuki’s eternal cuteness helped her speak up. Decades later, this phenomenon will be dubbed the Fubuki Effect. “My name is Mitsuki Akane.”

“Hello!” The nervousness immediately leaving the beastkin, her tail wagging rapidly as she jumped up, waving both arms excitedly. “My name is Inugami Korone! It’s nice to meet you!”

 _So cute!_ Akane resisted the urge to squeal. Of course, every Hololive Idol was adorable in her own right, but something about Korone. Her voice combined with her energy immediately captivated Akane. “I’ve never been a manager before, but I’ll try my best to help you.”

“Yubi yubi!” Korone chirped, her ears twitching in excitement. “I can’t wait to get started!”

 _I can’t resist it anymore,_ Akane thought, walking up to Korone. “I’m not sure if this is normal, but can I give you head pats? I just have this urge.”

“Of course!” Korone exclaimed, leaning her head towards Akane, captivating the woman even more.

“Akane-chan, I don’t think that’s-,” A-Chan started, but it was too late. Akane already had placed her hand on the girl’s head, rubbing her head. Korone made a few adorable sounds before Akane’s hands started to glow a bright shade of blue. Akane averted her eyes as the glow grew in intensity until it flashed throughout the whole room.

“Yubi yubi!” When Akane brought her direction back to Korone, her face paled. Her fingers were completely gone and Korone was playing around with fingers that looked eerily like hers. She looked at where her fingers used to be and noticed a blue light was where the fingers were cut off. Something else she noticed was that she didn’t feel any pain. She just felt numb where her fingers were.

“Wha-?” Akane was about to scream but she started to go into shock before she could. She started to hyperventilate as she stumbled backwards, landing on her but.

“Akane-chan?” A-Chan knelt by her side, putting her hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. “Are you alright?”

Akane could barely hear A-Chan as she started to feel cold and dizzy. “What’s… happening…?” She managed before the world started to blur. She tried to shake her head, but that just made the world blur even faster. Her mind whirled. Was she going to die here? She didn’t want to die. She just met her idol. She couldn’t die now. As these thoughts flashed through her head, she heard A-Chan start to shout. Akane couldn’t make out what A-Chan was saying as her eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out.

* * *

“Mitsuki-san?” A worried voice woke Akane up. She opened her eyes, but instantly closed them again, the bright lights assaulting her eyes. Her head throbbed as she slowly started to regain her consciousness. “Mitsuki-san!”

Akane opened her eyes to see that she was laying on a bed, Korone sitting by her, a worried expression on her face. “W-what happened?” She asked, rubbing her temples as she sat up. The first thing she noticed was that her fingers were back.

“I’m so sorry!” Korone stood up and started to bow repeatedly. “I haven’t finished the spell and when I took your fingers, it cut off you blood flow.”

“I see,” Akane rubbed the back of her head, heaving a sigh. She didn’t really comprehend what happen and the only thing she got was a headache. She looked at Korone, seeing the guilt and shame on her face and gave a small smile. No one got seriously injured, so why wouldn’t she forgive her? “It’s okay, Inugami-san. Everyone makes mistakes. Just don’t cut off my blood flow again, okay?”

“Ah, call me Korone!” Korone said, her tail starting to wag as a smile blossomed on her face. “I won’t steal your yubis until I get the spell down and that’s a promise!”

“Alright…” Akane was still getting used to the dog girl’s antics, but she radiated a positive energy and Akane had a hard time imaging a situation where she could genuinely get mad at the innocent dog. “Do you know where A-Chan and Shirakami-san went?”

“Ah, Fubuki-san went to go stream and A-Chan is getting you some food,” Korone said.

“I see,” Akane sighed. She wanted to watch Fubuki stream, but she was supposed to be on the clock. She resisted the urge to chastise herself about her unprofessional behavior since it wasn’t her fault that she passed out. As she heard the door opened, Akane looked up to make eye contact with A-Chan.

“Akane-chan!” A-Chan jogged over, a concerned expression on her face. A-Chan wasn’t the most expressive person, so her actions right now showed Akane that A-Chan really cared for her. “I’m glad that you’re alright.”

“Thank you,” Akane smiled at her friend as A-Chan offered her a bag of food. She stuck her hand in the bag and gasped as she took out her favorite food: A Miniature Red Velvet Bundt Cake. “My favorite!”

“I helped make it!” Korone said, a proud expression on her face.

“Really?” Akane looked at the dog girl, gulping back saliva.

“Korone-chan works at a bakery,” A-Chan explained. “She put this in the oven before coming back here to watch over you.”

“Thank you, Korone-san,” Akane smiled. She wanted to give her a couple pats but deterred considering what happened last time. She opened the plastic cover and took out a plastic fork from the bag. She gleefully took a bite, her taste buds achieving nirvana. _Yeah, I think I can live with this._

* * *

It had been a couple days since that eventful first day, and it was time for Korone’s debut. Akane walked into the HoloHQ wearing a black Hololive T-shirt and jeans, an outfit not unlike the one A-Chan would wear to work every day. “Akane-chan,” A-Chan called over. “You ready?”

“I was born ready,” Akane sat down at her designated seat. Her job basically was to watch over the streams and basically log what happens and basically tell Korone what and what not to do. There was a lot of nuance in her job, but she didn’t really know about all of that yet. She figured she would learn more about it later. As an avid fan of Hololive, Akane felt like she knew what she was doing. Little did she know, she had no idea what she was doing.

As soon as the live stream started, Akane shuddered. The music was terrifying. The cute dog and the creepy music just made Akane shiver. After about a minute, she heard Korone start to talk. That is, she could barely hear the dog girl. Akane went on discord and started to type. “Korone-san, your mic is too quiet.”

Akane then cringed when she heard a discord ping come from her computer, since she was texting Korone on her phone as not to miss anything from the livestream. After a few seconds, Korone managed to fix her mic issues. Akane then decided not to text her on discord until after the stream was over. The woman sipped on her coffee as she watched the screen. When Korone switched over to her introduction page, Akane nearly spit out her coffee. “156 meters?” She gaped aloud. She shook her head. She didn’t really mind it, finding it more funny than bad. She wrote it down on her notepad, just in case things went south. She decided that she would base Korone’s report based off how the live chat reacted. As Korone noticed, Akane read the chat. Since the reaction was positive, Akane crossed out the 156m marking on her notepad, heaving a sigh of relief.

“Ah, I think the name is Inugami Korone,” Akane heard Korone say. She nodded, writing down a positive note in her notepad. Since magical creatures weren’t as accepted, the way Hololive worked was that idols pretended to be alter egos and implying that a regular human was behind the screen when that really wasn’t the case, so Korone doing that implied that she was still getting used to her alter ego.

“Okayuuuu!” Korone cheered on stream as Okayu joined a discord call. Akane smiled softly. She hasn’t met Okayu yet, but by the way Korone talked to her, she could swear that the two were dating. Akane shook her head. No, that would be preposterous. Korone is too pure to know much about the concept of dating. Regardless, she seemed to be very close with Okayu and Akane thought it was adorable.

Akane liked the selection that Korone used for her BGM, though she didn’t appreciate the bit with the horror music. That was a personal preference, though, so she didn’t mark it down.

When Fubuki showed up on stream, Akane had to resist the urge to squeal. Akane was still getting used to being around Fubuki and would still act like a huge fangirl all the time, but she tried to suppress her feelings, because she knew that things like that made people uncomfortable.

She continued to watch and enjoy the stream as everyone from Hololive GAMERS started to play Splatoon 2. She genuinely had a good time. “Ah, how do you cut this?” Akane heard Korone say before the stream turned off. She stifled a laugh. There was no doubt about it. Korone was adorable.

* * *

About five minutes after the stream ended, Akane got a call on Discord. “Hello?” She asked.

“I’m sorry!” Korone exclaimed.

“What are you sorry for?” Akane asked, tilting her head.

“I kind of messed up in the beginning of the stream,” Korone said. Akane couldn’t help but feel bad for the pup. She sighed.

“Korone-san, you did great for your first time,” Akane said truthfully. “Everyone makes mistakes, so don’t worry about it. Everyone thought your stream was amazing and adorable.”

“Really?!” Korone asked, her tone bright and cheery.

“How about this?” Akane smiled. “I’ll stop by your bakery in a couple hours and we can have some chocolate cornets. On me.”

“Thank you!” Korone cheered before hanging up. Akane smiled. Things went well for her first time. Korone was really going places.

* * *

A few months have passed since Korone’s debut and Akane was excited. The 50k subscriber mark was so close she could literally taste it. It was either that or the red velvet cake that she bought from Korone’s bakery on the way to work. She got to arrive to work a little later, since Korone’s stream didn’t start until six pm. She placed herself on the chair and opened up YouTube.

“Are you ready for this one?” A-Chan walked up to Akane, handing her a coffee.

“Yeah,” Akane smiled. “This job has been doing very well for me. I don’t have to work for any longer than 6-8 hours.”

“Something tells me that this one might be a bit different,” A-Chan said, a cryptic smile on her face as she walked off. Akane shrugged her friend off as she started to watch.

* * *

Akane looked at her clock. Three hours have passed and Korone was showing no signs of stopping. She smiled. There was a lot of coffee and Korone had a lot of energy.

* * *

Akane rubbed her eyes as the clock hit midnight. Korone had been streaming for six hours straight and Akane was the last one in the office. “How long is this going to last?” She mumbled to herself. Maybe if she closed her eyes for a bit, they would stop hurting so much.

* * *

Akane jolted awake. “Crap! I fell asleep!” She scrambled around, looking for her phone. She checked the time. 4:45 am. She then looked up at her screen. “H-how…?” Korone was _still_ streaming. She wanted to smile at the cute dog playing 60 seconds, but she was too tired to. She stood up to prepare herself another coffee.

* * *

After an hour, Korone _finally_ finished her stream. Akane sighed with relief as she leaned back into her chair. She really needed a break. At that time, Korone called on Discord as per usual. She wasn’t sure how all the other managers worked, but she liked talking to Korone right after she streamed. Hell, she liked talking to Korone in general, often hanging out at her bakery in her off hours.

“Man, that was fun!” Korone said happily. “Sorry it was so long, though! I kind of lost track of time.”

“That’s okay…” Akane wanted to tell Korone off for streaming for almost twelve hours, but she couldn’t bring herself to be mad at her. “It was fun anyways, right?”

“Yay!” Korone exclaimed. “Since you like it so much, I’ll do more and more endurance streams!”

“W-wait!” Akane exclaimed. She didn’t know if her sanity could take more of those streams.

“Yes?” Korone said, using the voice she usually used when she wanted Akane to let her off the hook for something. Akane sighed, admitting defeat. Korone knew her weaknesses too well.

“Nothing,” Akane said, rubbing her temples. “Just get some rest okay?”

“Okay!” Korone said before hanging up. As Akane stood up to clock out, the doors opened, revealing A-Chan.

“Enjoy your endurance stream?” A-Chan smirked at Akane as she lumbered over to the door.

“If I don’t call in by tomorrow, assume I’m dead,” Akane groaned. A-Chan giggled as she watched Akane dragged herself out the door.

* * *

The day was March 13th, 2020. Since all the mandates for the pandemic started, Akane got the opportunity to work at home. Korone passed the 200k subs mark a couple weeks ago and Akane couldn’t be prouder. Today, Korone was going to try and beat the mysterious game Maka Maka. Akane didn’t know anything about it, but she supported the dog girl, nonetheless. She turned on her computer and poured herself a cup of coffee. Korone had done multiple endurance streams since that fateful day in August, so Akane already knew the gist of things. Akane had spent her time training herself as well, now being able to stay up for up for almost 20 hours without sleep. She was confident that she could stay up through any of Korone’s endurance streams as long as she timed her sleep schedule well enough. She took a sip of coffee as the stream began. The battle of attrition has begun.

* * *

5 hours in and Akane was still going strong. She had already downed two cups of coffee. At first, she would need several cups of coffee to power her through a 5 hour stream without breaks, but she has since gotten better. She cracked her knuckles. “5 hours? This is nothing.”

* * *

12 hours after the stream started, Akane was starting to feel a little tired. Just like that, nothing but 10 cups of coffee and a 5-hour energy bottle was keeping her going. “You think you can beat me…?” She said groggily. She knew that this wasn’t really a competition but playing to the competitive part of her brain helped her stay awake.

* * *

18 hours since the stream started, Akane was feeling the blackness of the void take over. “Can’t… give up…” Akane had lost count of the amount of coffee she had consumed since the stream started. She had one more ace in the hole: another bottle of 5-hour energy. She moved her arm, reaching for the small bottle, but Akane couldn’t go on. She felt the sweet release of ~~death~~ sleep take over, her hand mere inches away from the bottle.

* * *

Akane snapped awake, looking at her phone. Eight hours have passed since she fell asleep, meaning that his has been 26 hours since the stream started. Akane heaved a sigh as she opened her discord to call Korone. Her stream must have ended, right? She looked on in mounting horror as her Discord status said “Playing Maka Maka”. Akane groaned. How was it possible for her to be streaming for this long?!

* * *

Twenty-eight agonizing hours since the stream started, it finally ended. Akane tried to lift her arms up in victory, but she didn’t have the energy for it. After all, consuming that much caffeine made her crash hard. She was still feeling the effects of it, even though the last cup of coffee she had drank was over ten hours ago. As Korone called, Akane forced herself to stand up, answering the call as she walked over to her bed. Those three steps it took for her to get from her desk to her bed are still the heaviest steps she has taken to this day.

“Thank you for being there for me for the entire stream, Akane-chan!” Korone said, sounding tired, but the enthusiasm was still present in her voice. “Did you have fun?”

“You… win…” Akane managed before passing out.

“Anake-chan?” Korone called. “Akane-chan, are you okay?”

* * *

“Ne, Akane-chan,” Korone said through the phone. A few months have passed and she recently passed 600k subscribers. For 500k, Akane had splurged and took Korone to France where they could go and eat pastries together, giving Korone even more motivation to reach one million subscribers. “I have an idea.”

“What’s your idea?” Akane asked, sipping on a cup of coffee. Today was Korone’s day off, so Akane had the day off as well. Akane woke up a couple hours ago and was just sitting on her computer, playing “Say! Fanfare” on Muse Dash on repeat, hoping to get a 100 percent full clear. Even after all this time, Fubuki had stayed close to her heart, even though Korone was now her favorite Holiolive streamer.

“For 660,000 subscribers, I want to do a 66 hour stream!” Korone exclaimed. “Are you okay with that?”

“You know what? Fine,” Akane pinched the bridge of her nose. “I trust your judgement, and if you think you are able to pull off 66 hours of streaming without stopping, then fine.”

“Really?!” Korone exclaimed. “Yay! Thank you, Akane-chan! You’re the best!”

Akane leaned back on her chair and heaved a sigh as Korone hung up the call. She wanted to be mad, or even agitated that Korone had completely messed up her sleep schedule, but she couldn’t. “I guess some things never change, huh?” Akane said, a smile forming on her face. Korone may have screwed up her sleep schedule beyond belief and singlehandedly caused huge bags to form under Akane’s eyes, but honestly, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot I made! If you want me to turn this into a series, please let me know! I really want to hear all your thoughts and comments about my work, so feel free to leave a comment! Thank you for reading!


End file.
